Un Cuento de Navidad
by CBT2
Summary: *AU* En la Inglaterra magica de 1890 una joven trabaja mas de lo necesario para darle unos juguetes a los pequeños del Orfanato donde vive, su jefe un hombre viudo y amargado la hace trabajar en condiciones bastante deplorables. Historia Corta. ONE SHOT. Inspirada en la personalidad de Scrooge. Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa mente de JKR.


**Un cuento en navidad…**

Inglaterra de 1890 al calor de la chimenea se sentó en la cama del más pequeño, los niños la miraban con ojos curiosos arropados hasta sus barbillas por el frío… era noche buena y como todos los años se acostaban temprano para esperar los regalos que les traía San Nicolas, acaricio su vientre abultado por su segundo bebe, miro a sus niños del orfanato la llamaban mama, y sus sobrinos les encantaba que cada noche se sentara al calor del fuego y les contara alguna historia de navidad

\- tía, que nos vas a contar esta noche.

\- una historia de navidad muy hermosa.

\- todas las historias que nos cuentan son hermosas mama

\- no entiendo porque todas inician igual, además son historia para mujeres, y cuentos muggles, comento una cabecita rubia platinada

\- porque son cuentos tontos, son historias mágicas verdad tía? La pequeña Pansy tenía el cabello tan negro como su madre, se movía con sedosidad con cada movimiento de su cabeza…

Sonrió con ternura como todos los cuentos mágicos este iniciaba igual, respiro profundo,

… Había una vez…una chica llamada Hermione, ella miraba por la ventana de su oficina hacia frio la nieve cubría las calles los árboles y todo lo que su vista podía abarcar, dentro de unas semanas seria navidad, miro el reloj que estaba en su escritorio y vio que eran las 8 de la noche debía pasar comprando algunas cosas para la cena y unos regalos para los niños del orfanato, con la directora del mismo los había comprado poco a poco, sonrió triste porque no eran juguetes más bien eran cosas que los pequeños necesitaban, calcetines bufandas, lo mismos que ella tejía para los elfos domésticos, bueno con algo de resignación se levantó con cuidado tomando su bastón y camino hasta la oficina de su jefe, con cuidado toco la puerta. Este era un hombre serio y de mal carácter, ella sabía que en el fondo era un buen hombre solo que le no le gustaba la gente, en especial las brujas como ella.

\- quién es?

\- señor… podría irme ya…

\- tan temprano… le hablaba como siempre sin mirarla al rostro en el mismo tono despectivo de siempre

Hermione miro a su jefe algo pálida siempre le había asustado El gran Draco Malfoy era rudo y siempre estaba molesto.- Señor ya son las ocho de la noche…

La interrumpió como costumbre.- ya veo… miro su reloj, pero no te asustara irte a esta hora, los carroñeros solo atacan a las mujeres hermosas Hermione, y tú eres bastante corriente, además de tu condición de sangre.

Hermione se sonrojo y guardo su molestia en un tono seco.- lo sé señor solo debo compara algunas cosas para preparar los regalos de navidad…

\- ah es eso, alzo la vista mirándola con burla.- está bien vete, creía que eras más inteligente Hermione la navidad es para la gente ignorante, para los tontos, para los muggles y sangre sucia, para los que quieren malgastar el tiempo en cursilerías… en regalos y cenas familiares

\- la navidad es la época mas bonita del año… Es una época de, además…

\- vete Hermione… si te tienes que ir… no trates de convencerme con esas estupideces

\- señor… me gus…me gustaría saber si el día de navidad puedo retirarme más temprano… es que...

\- no, trabajaras hasta la hora de siempre…

\- pero…

\- no creo que desees quedarte sin trabajo… la miro con una sonrisa burlona y cruel.- y menos en estas fechas.

\- no señor…

\- me alegra que lo entendieras… le dio la espalada.- ahora si te tienes que ir vete, no tengo tiempo para perderlos contigo, y menos por un tema tan estúpido…

\- buenas noches señor Malfoy

No recibió respuesta se puso su bufanda y su viejo abrigo y salió a la calle, el frio estaba terrible o quizás era que su abrigo ya tenía varios inviernos con ella, pero con su sueldo era casi un sueño pensar en comprar otro así fuera de segunda mano. Camino con cuidado por la acera ya que con la nieve se ponía muy resbalosa, y ya cojeaba por una mala caída saliendo del orfanato hacía ya unos días atrás, lo curioso era que el mago no se había fijado, para el ella era como un mueble como dijo él una mujer poco agraciada… se miró el rostro en una de las vidrieras, su cabello castaño estaba recogido en una trenza fuerte que no dejaba escapar ningún cabello, su rostro no tenía maquillaje, no podía darse ese lujo, respiro profundo y siguió caminando, tan rápido como su dolorido pie se lo permitía.

Malfoy la vio desde la ventana cojeaba, y llevaba bastón, no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, frunció el ceño, la curiosidad lo asalto pero luego volvió a su cuaderno de anotaciones, estaba concentrado en sus números cuando entro su amigo Nott

\- Draco!

Trato de sonreír pero fue más un garabato que otra cosa.- hola Nott

\- molesto? Pregunto sonriente.- lo siento por entrar así pero Hermione no estaba

\- no, ya estaba por cerrar. Ella ya se retiró.

\- oye no está algo helado aquí? Se froto los brazos.

\- me gusta así…

\- no sé dónde hace más frío, si afuera o aquí, no me sorprende que la señorita Hermione viva con tos.

\- A que viniste?

\- a que vine?... así… mira mi esposa está haciendo una cena especial para mañana, nos gustaría que nos acompañaras.

\- cena especial?

\- si Draco, en esta fechas nos reunimos con algunos amigos para celebrar la víspera de navidad.

\- sabes lo que pienso de esas fechas.

\- Draco, es una fecha especial para reunirnos con amigos y recordar los viejos…

\- no sé qué puedo recordar, además es una celebración más muggle que mágica.

\- claro que debemos recordar…

\- que? La muerte de mi Astoria? Le pregunto molesto.

\- sí, puedes recordar a ella amaba la navidad al igual que… guardo silencio, el castaño recordó que no eran buenos recuerdos

\- De que te vale tener tanto dinero sino tienes con quien compartirlo, Zabini es feliz con su esposa, y te ha dado un sobrino, lo conoces?

\- sí, lo vi una vez y esa esposa que tiene es casi traidora a la sangre, yo aún creo en la supremacía de la pureza de la sangre, soy respetado.

\- y te temen, no?

\- solo me respetan.

\- no Draco, te temen… respiro profundo… iras a la cena.

\- tú tienes mucho que celebrar, no?

A Nott se le ilumino su cara… si… mi pequeña, Rosie está cada vez más grandes, Luna y yo tendremos otro bebe, otro nieto. Que más podría pedir.

\- ya veo tienes varias cosas que celebrar… veré si puedo ir, sabes que estas tonterías de la navidad no me gustan, nunca me han gustado y no creo que me gusten.

\- habrá un lugar en la mesa para ti Draco, siempre en mi mesa está tu lugar.

\- vaya…

\- me voy, tengo que pasar por la tienda a comprar algunas cosas. Adiós.

\- Adiós Nott

Hermione paseaba por las vidrieras mirando algunos juguetes se entristecía al saber que sus niños que los pequeños que tenía en el orfelinato no podían disfrutar de ellos… cada navidad era algo tejido por ella y la Directora no tenían para más… quizás si ella encontrara otro trabajo después de estar en la oficina del señor Malfoy podría comprar algo más para los niños, miro una vendedora de flores… quizás si ella… una dulce voz interrumpió sus pensamientos…

\- Hermione…

\- señora Nott…

La miro con ternura.- llámame Luna, Hermione… somos amigas…

\- si pero usted… ahora…

\- soy la misma… Hermione nos conocemos del colegio, nada ha cambiado… además Theo te quiere mucho…

\- está bien…

\- que haces? Vas a comprar juguetes?

\- eso me encantaría… pero no, compre algunas madejas de lana para tejer algunos regalos para los niños del orfanato, le regalamos cosas útiles me encantaría regalarles algo de aquí… pero no hay dinero.

\- entiendo… Hermione me gustaría invitarte a mi cena de mañana

Hermione negó con la cabeza.- no, pero muchas gracias.

\- pero Hermione eres mi amiga, sabes que me harías muy feliz de tenerte conmigo.

\- no tengo que ponerme Luna, no podría ir con estos vestidos o con estos zapatos, tus amigos no me mirarían bien…además ustedes se relacionan con sangres puras

\- eso no es problema, yo te regalaría un hermoso vestido… te ayudaría a arreglarte… Hermione por favor…

\- Luna no, sabes que no me gusta estar con tanta gente, además no pertenezco a esa clase… soy una sangre sucia

\- y Que? Eso a mí no me importa, a Theo tampoco, tu eres bondadosa, amable… dulce… Hermione…

Al ver la cara de su amiga sonrió.- está bien iré un momento… solo un momento.

\- gracias Hermione… gracias…

Luna recorrió a Hermione con la mirada.- que te paso en el pie Hermione?

Hermione miro su pie.- me tropecé nada más, se me doblo el tobillo, pero estoy bien

\- llevas bastón

\- el medimago me lo recomendó para no forzarlo mucho pero ya estoy mejor.

\- pero si lo ejercitas…

\- no puedo dejar de trabajar…

\- lo se… Luna la miro algo triste.- Malfoy es un ogro

\- no, es un buen hombre algo duro, pero es muy bueno.

\- no te da reposo.

\- pero me paga más que cualquier otro… además sé que ayuda a Minerva con algunos gastos… solo que tiene sus propias ideas

\- pues yo no pienso eso Hermione… y creo que nadie en esta ciudad piense que Draco Malfoy es bondadoso

\- no lo conocen bien…

\- bueno Hermione entonces te espero mañana, pero debes venir en la tarde para ayudarte a vestir…

A Hermione le cambio el rostro.- no creo que pueda Luna… salgo tarde de la oficina del señor Malfoy.

Luna hizo un sonido parecido al de un bramido.- bueno cuando llegues me buscas para ayudarte a cambiar.

\- está bien…

Ambas siguieron su camino Hermione miraba las vidrieras si sus niños pudieran tener aunque sea una muñeca de trapo, algún juguete no guantes ni bufandas, solo juguetes… cerro los ojos… esa navidad sería diferente, aunque tuviera que trabajar el doble, si hablaba con el dueño de la floristería quizás él le permitiera vender flores como aquella chica eso sería una entrada extra, y así con sus ahorros podría comprarle unos pequeños juguetes a todos los niños, entro en la floristería y saludo al dueño y su esposa ambos aceptaron darle el trabajo vendería rosas en la calle solo hasta noche buena, así tendría suficiente dinero. Llego contenta a su casa, la esperaba con una taza de chocolate bien caliente y le ayudo a sacarse los zapatos.

\- Hermione porque tienes esa sonrisa?

\- encontré otro empleo.

\- pero niña mírate como estas, casi no puedes ni hablar del sueño.

\- no exageres, solo estoy algo cansada, además ese dinero extra nos ayudara a comprar algunos regalos a los niños.

\- pero si solo nos falta la bufanda de Charles, todo lo demás está casi listo. La miro preocupada.

\- lo sé, pero quiero que esta navidad quiero que reciban juguetes no cosas necesarias, crees que no m e duele ver las caritas cada vez que ven un par de guantes en vez de una muñeca… creo que vale la pena el esfuerzo.

Dio un respiro resignado.- que harás?

\- venderé rosas.

\- Hermione es un trabajo peligroso, además trabajar en la calle…

\- no te preocupes tengo buenos suéteres… soy fuerte… no me enfermare

\- Hermione estas delgada, sé que a veces le das la comida a los niños, además tu tos, no se te quita… ese Draco, cree que a todos les gusta el frío. Deberías poner más leña en el fuego.

\- a mí me gusta así.

\- si pero tu salud no es buena, debería dejarte encender más el fuego… acaso no te oye toser?

\- no, él está muy concentrado en sus asuntos.

Suspiro profundo.- siempre ha sido así

\- sus padres eran estrictos?

\- No, fríos e igual de creyentes en la supremacía de la sangre, cuando se casó con la pequeña Astoria, pensé que cambiaria y lo hizo lamentablemente Astoria murió estando embarazada y volvió a ser el seco y frio Draco, era un niño muy responsable, a su corta edad, siempre quiso un hermano, pero ya sabes lo que dicen de la maldición Malfoy, siempre concentrado, guardaba cada moneda que recibía, es un hombre fuerte, desde niño lo fue, pero también era dulce, aunque él lo niegue amo a Astoria, con todas sus fuerzas y pensar en la llegada de su hijo lo hacia feliz, pero ya sabemos el triste final… cuando Minerva la miro vio que estaba completamente dormida… sonrió un poco y fue a preparar su habitación… luego con cuidado la ayudo a cambiarse y acostarse.

Era ya muy tarde cuando Hermione llego a casa de Luna, iba a disculparse porque estaba muy cansada para quedarse, pero Luna no la dejo irse, la tomo del brazo y subió con ella a sus habitaciones.

\- pero Luna, no deberías estar aquí, tienes invitados.

\- estas helada, menos mal que prepare el baño, está bien caliente.

\- se te hará tarde

\- tranquila Hermione la cena siempre la sirvo a las 11 y apenas son las nueve, deja que charlen un rato, además en menos de 40 minutos estarás lista, ya verás.

El baño fue relajante y calentó su cuerpo cuando se secó Luna la vistió con ropa interior muy bonita no sus gastados calzones de algodón que le servían para mantenerse caliente, su amiga le había sonreído y le había dicho que los había comprado para ella especialmente, le colocaron el corsé era extraño para ella que a sus 17 años trabajando desde muy niña que ahora la vistieran un grupo de mujeres que la miraban con dulzura… el vestido era de un color verde muy fuerte que resaltaba el color de sus ojos y contrastaba con el blanco de su piel, las mujeres le hicieron un recogido suave dejando algunos cabellos sueltos el maquillaje fue muy sutil y al mirarse al espejo, abrió la boca.

\- está muy hermosa señorita.

Luna la abrazo.- Hermione te ves tan diferente, mírate.

\- no puedo creer que soy yo… se tocó la cara con las manos, pensando que de pronto algo cambiaria y volvería a tener la ropa vieja y gastada.- no sé qué decir, no parezco yo… un pánico la invadió… Luna no puedo bajar así… la gente me conoce… se burlaran de mí.

Con dulzura tomo las manos de su amiga de la infancia.- Hermione mis invitados son gente rica, sangres puras, pero estará Ginny, y Zabini, así como los Weasly, nadie se reirá de ti todos son caballeros honorables, y nadie se burlara de ti, y si alguien se atreve a hacerlo no pondrá un pies en mi casa de nuevo.

\- está bien, bajare. Se volvió a mirar en el espejo y se tocó la cara como si el rostro que miraba reflejado no fuera el suyo.

Al bajar las escaleras noto que la sala estaba llena de hombre casados y solteros que ella conocía porque eran clientes de Malfoy, cuando termino de bajar la escalera un grupo de caballeros se acercó a saludarla, algunas mujeres le comentaron lo bien que se veía con el cabello suelto y con ese color… algunos caballeros solteros comenzaron a rodearla, admiraban su inteligencia además de su gran belleza, era una flor que estaba oculta, ahora había florecido y se sentía bonita y admirada estaba riendo de un chiste, cuando su jefe se le paro enfrente.

Hizo una pausa en el relato por la necesidad de tomar agua, estaba pensando cuando una pequeña manito tomo su mano.- mami podrías continuar?

\- si cariño, solo que mami necesitaba un poco de agua.

\- tía que paso?

\- escuchen con atención.

Malfoy se acercó a ella al principio no la reconoció pero luego la observo desde lejos mirando como reía y conversaba con las señoras y sus esposos una coraje muy grande le entro cuando vio que solo estaba rodeada de hombres solteros, caballeros que estaba seguro que no le importaban que ella fuera su secretaria en los ojos de aquellos hombres veía admiración mucha admiración decidido camino hasta quedar enfrente de ella.

\- señorita Hermione.

\- Señor, como esta?

\- no mejor que usted. Se asombró cuando vio que las mejillas de Hermione se coloreaban de un color rosa. La miro con detenimiento su cabello era hermoso sentía deseos de pasar sus dedos por él y tocar esa cremosa piel que ahora podía ver y admirar, una furia le entro en el cuerpo, de solo pensar que los hombres que estaban a su lado querían hacer lo mismo.

\- está sonando la música me concede este baile señorita Hermione.

Cuando iba a responder Draco le tomo la mano.- disculpen ella ya me había prometido esta pieza.

Sin saber que decir Hermione camino de la mano de su jefe hasta quedar en el centro del salón donde la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él… sintió que su cuerpo enrojecía, completamente, su jefe la miraba de una manera extraña y su mirada era tan profunda que tenía miedo de verlo a los ojos, la mano en su espalda la quemaba y sentía que las piernas se volvían gelatina, él le levanto el rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos y de allí no pudo separarlos más, eran hermosos ojos color miel, muy expresivos, sus labios carnosos, su piel hermosa, cremosa, suave y calidad, la acerco más a el mientras la música sonaba, cuando el baile termino quedaron parados debajo del muérdago, una voz la saco de su encantamiento

\- deben besarse. Están bajo el muérdago!

Hermione enrojeció a más no poder.- creo… que no…

\- es la tradición… No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.- no debemos decepcionarlos.

\- pero.

\- solo es un beso, nada más un beso. Lo vio bajar sus labios a los suyos y sintió su aliento cerca, cerró los ojos mientras el rozaba sus labios solo un poco, trataba de mantener la cordura, pero el acaricio con sus labios los de ella mientras la sostenía de la nuca para que no escapara. Al separarse ella estaba con un rubor profundo en las mejillas, él sonrió.- es usted tan fría como el hielo.

El comentario aunque solo lo escucho ella hizo que Hermione se sobresaltara y se alejara con dolor en sus ojos.- permiso.

Una mano fuerte se colocó en su hombro.- una jovencita exquisita, inocente y hermosa

Se giró y vio al mozo que miraba el jardín donde Hermione se había retirado.- no se atreva a acercarse

\- tengo entendido que es su secretaria solamente, puedo cortejarla, será una madre dulce, y una compañía grata.

El solo imaginarse la suave figura de Hermione en los brazos de otro hombre sintió que una furia lo inundaba lo tomo del brazo.- le aconsejo que se retire, y no lo piense si desea conservar su perfecta dentadura, y no estoy jugando.

Dejo al joven mozo desconcertado que prefirió seguir su instinto y dejar a la señorita Granger tranquila al parecer su jefe, el poco risueño Draco Malfoy no le permitiría acercarse más de lo normal. Ella caminaba por los jardines de Luna le gustaban las flores aunque con el invierno el patio estaba algo frío y desolado, caminaba mirando la fuente que tenía el agua algo cristalizada…

\- hace algo de frío. Hermione salto del susto la voz de su jefe le llego profunda y suave.- te puedes enfermar

\- no me siento cómoda ante tanta gente, se froto las manos nerviosa.

\- pero te ves muy bien, estabas rodeada de varios caballeros, le dijo acercando a ella.- no te vi incomoda, de hecho. Hizo una pausa y la miro a los ojos.- parecías bastante complacida de ello…

\- solo conversábamos de algunas cosas triviales, nada de importancia.

La miro suspicaz.- entonces porque escuche a varios diciendo que sería una buena madre…

\- no sé, estaba cada vez más nerviosa los ojos plata de su jefe la intimidaban y hacia que su pulso se acelerara de forma poco habitual.- debe ser una broma.

\- hoy te ves diferente, el vestido, el cabello.

\- Luna me ayudo, ella me invito… mejor regreso adentro…

\- no, la tomo del brazo… aun no… solo quiero decirte que no dejare que ningún hombre se te acerque…

\- pero…

\- nadie… la acerco a él.- nadie te tocara.

\- usted dijo que…

\- se lo que dije, pero… uno no es suficiente, la tomo del brazo y la acerco a él, delineo con su mano el contorno de los labios, mientras ella lo miraba como un conejillo asustada.- abre los labio Hermione déjame que te bese… déjame entrar en tu boca pequeña, sin decir más tomo posesión de su boca, la acerco a él con cuidado disfruto su cintura con cuidado subió la mano por el brazo y la tomo del cuello acariciaba con su mano la mejilla su piel era muy suave, Hermione abrió la boca y el gruño de satisfacción exploro cada uno de los lugares de su boca le enseño a enredar su lengua con la de él, la acerco más a él, sintió que ella gimió y su cuerpo se llenó de deseo por esa pequeña mujer que tenía en sus brazos, estaba excitado, ella sentía que sus piernas no podían sostenerlas más, temblaba como una hija en otoño, se aferró de su chaqueta para no caerse, entonces él se apartó.

\- vete. Fue la respuesta. Déjame solo.

Hermione sabía que estaba arrepentido del beso había solo una debilidad para él, pero ella guardaría ese beso en su corazón siempre, un bonito recuerdo del único hombre que amaba.- no se preocupe, sé que no me quiso besar.

\- tú no sabes lo que quiero niña. Ahora déjame solo.

\- sí señor.

\- Hermione, nadie debe saber esto, y espero que no utilices esto para verte favorecida en el trabajo, detesto las mujeres manipuladoras.

\- no soy ese tipo de mujeres señor Malfoy.

Diciendo esto se marchó de la fiesta justificándose con un gran dolor de cabeza y una molestia en su pie. Luna la mando con su cochero cuando entro a su habitación se acostó en la cama y se tocó los labios… cerro lo ojos y concluyo que pasara lo que pasara ese beso lo guardaría en el fondo de su corazón…

En la mañana llego temprano encendió la chimenea y se quedó un rato calentando sus manos estaba algo blancas por el frío, había prestado sus guantes a una de las niñas de orfanato que tenía algo de tos, luego se puso a ordenar los pendientes estaba recogiendo unos papeles cuando llego su jefe quien la miro con tal frialdad que el infierno mismo se hubiera congelado, le grito más de lo habitual y esa semana estuvo más insoportable que nunca, en la venta de flores estaba todo bien solo el frío y las nevadas ocasionales habían sido los culpables de un pequeño resfriado, un día en la oficina estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando escucho…

\- y bien Draco, que me dices?

\- no tengo nada que decir

\- pero para amenazar a ese hombre es por algo no?

\- solo lo hice para proteger a Hermione. Nada más como puedes creer que una mujer como ella, me resulte agradable, es solo una sangre sucia, yo no me mezclo con esa gente, además es común, no se veía mal, pero no es bonita, además de ser tan sosa solo un hombre muy desesperado se fijaría en ella.

\- es muy inteligente.

\- si lo sé, y ambiciosa tiene otro trabajo lo sabias?

\- ella ayuda a Minerva con los niños.

\- lo sé, pero que mujer decente vendería flores de esquina a esquina…

\- quizás por algún motivo especial.

\- no, no lo creo… así que no hagas novelas donde no las hay, el beso fue casualidad no algo que deseara me dio lastima dejarla allí… Draco estaba de espalada a la puerta de su oficina que no la vio entrar…

\- Hermione… la voz de Nott lo hizo girarse.

Hermione escuchaba en silencio la bandeja amenazo con caérsele de las manos temblaba mucho prefirió caminar hasta su escritorio y allí respirar profundo… sirvió el café y pidió permiso para retirarse. En la calle la lluvia arreciaba pero igual paso por la floristería él le entrego la cesta con recelo, no creía que fuera vender algo… la lluvia cada vez era más fuerte y el frío calaba los huesos… se paró en una esquina y comenzó a ofrecer sus rosas…

\- flores… rosas… una rosa para la señorita… señor me compra un rosa… señor… llevaba una hora o quizás más en la misma esquina ofreciendo flores, rosas rojas… la gente la empujaba la lluvia había parado pero el viento hacia que tosiera y se empezara a sentir extrañamente débil, le dolía la cabeza, afortunadamente el dolor le evitaba pensar en las palabras… sangre sucia y sentía lastima de ella… el dolor le partía el corazón ella llevaba tanto tiempo enamorada de el… llego a soñar con que el la besara de nuevo, pero el solo lo había hecho por lastima por no dejarla allí humillada… señor rosas… quiere una rosa… señor…

\- así que vendes rosas…

\- señor Malfoy…

\- que haces vendiendo en las esquinas como una pordiosera es que no tienes vergüenza…

\- es un trabajo honesto.

\- necesitas ayuda con el dinero, están mal en el orfanato.

\- no solo es un capricho…

\- solo por ambición… debí imaginarlo, estas cansada de compartir lo que ganas con Minerva, ahora quieres cosas bonitas… me desilusionas Hermione…

Cada palabra le llegaba al corazón, pero desvió la mirada.- debo continuar

La voz de una mujer joven los saco de su pequeña discusión.- Draco!

\- Ann… como esta… que hace una mujer tan bella como usted sola

\- bien Draco… gracias… no estoy sola estoy con mi doncella… ando comprando regalos…

\- denme darle una. Quiero una rosa, me la vende.

Hermione se la entrego.- tome.

\- gracias. Le dio un galeón. Si me permite la acompañare…

\- me encantaría…

La dejo mirando la moneda en su mano… camino en dirección contraria con el corazón destrozado el frío la entumecía, luego de un rato la vista se le nublaba sentía mucho frío… quería acostarse camino un poco más llego a una pared y allí se dejó caer… solo iba a descansar unos minutos, unos minutos nada más, ya casi obtenía todo lo que le hacía falta, todo estaba tan oscuro si cerraba los ojos… unos segundos…

Draco había vuelto a la oficina, el recuerdo del beso con Hermione lo enloquecía quería buscarla estrecharla contra él y besarla hasta morir, le molestaba que esa mujer tan pequeña lo descontrolara de esa forma, siempre lo había cautivado su forma de ser suave y delicada su mirada dulce, pero el ver su cabello suelto, su piel suave recordaba como tembló cuando la sostuvo cerca de él, su pequeña cintura la forma en que su cuerpo se amoldaba a la perfección con el suyo, estaba luchando con los recuerdos cuando sintió una llamada desesperada en la puerta al abrirla vio a Minerva en la puerta.- qué pasa?

\- Hermione está contigo? Le dijo mientras pasaba y se sentaba en la silla que él le ofrecía.

\- no la vi hace rato vendiendo en la calle…

\- Dios mio… se levantó de un salto… debo buscarla… Hace frío ella está algo enferma.

\- la he sentido toser más de lo habitual… porque Hermione se buscó otro empleo… le he preguntado y me ha dicho que es un capricho.

\- es cierto, al ver la cara de Draco, añadió rápidamente.- pero no como lo imaginas, Hermione quiso comprar juguetes para los niños en esta navidad…

\- juguetes?

\- sí, estaba cansada de que los pequeños recibieran guantes, bufandas o calcetines de lana, quería que ellos disfrutaran de juguetes aunque fueran sencillos…

\- Dios mio… creo que mal interprete el motivo.

\- Hermione es una buena niña, me ayuda mucho… ahora debo irme Draco… está enferma y algo me dice que no está bien…

\- ve a casa, yo la buscare…

\- está bien… gracias

Él le sonrió… ve, si la encuentro la llevare a mi casa, te enviare mi cochero.

Se colocó el abrigo, y camino hasta la calle en que se había encontrado con Hermione al llegar allí le pregunto a varios si había visto a la vendedora de rosas camino y camino… venia ya de regreso cuando le pregunto a un mendigo que estaba cerca de un callejón, el hombre le dijo que había visto a una vendedora de flores entrar al callejón hacia como media hora, apresuro el paso se imaginó todo lo posible, cuando llego vio una cesta en el suelo de un pequeño callejón… eran las rosas… miro la figura de Hermione en el suelo se acercó a ella estaba helada sus manos no tenían guantes las uñas las tenía casi azules al tocar su frente noto el contraste de la temperatura caliente, ella tosió, y abrió los ojos… señor Malfoy… se sacó el abrigo y se lo coloco alrededor luego la levanto en sus brazos… mis flores… no puedo… Shhh pequeña… tranquila… llamo a su cochero y la coloco en sus brazos…

Trataba de darle calor en sus manos se las frotaba mientras intentaba mantenerla despierta, al llegar a su casa ordeno que prepararan un baño caliente y mando a buscar a un medimago y a Minerva la subió hasta su habitación y la dejo en las manos de sus doncellas y su ama de llaves cuando llego el medico lo guio hasta donde estaba acostada Hermione, Minerva había llegado ambos esperaban impacientes.

\- que tiene.

\- esta muy débil… ademas de que sus pulmones no estan bien, necesita mucho descanso, tomar muchos líquidos, necesito que vallan a comprar estas pociones

Minerva las tomo en sus manos.- tengo el dinero en casa… podrías enviar el cochero…

\- no, yo me haré cargo… llamo a uno de sus sirvientes y lo envió por las pociones el medimago se disculpó un momento, debía buscar algunas cosas que le harían falta.

La directora y el entraron a la habitación, en la inmensa cama esta acostada Hermione quien sudaba por la fiebre Minerva tomo el paño húmedo y lo coloco en la frente mientras alzaba una pequeña plegaria. Él se quedó quieto mirando a Hermione que temblaba por la fiebre… luego de unos minutos hablo.- Draco agradezco tu hospitalidad pero es difícil para mí tener a Hermione aquí y a los niños en la casa, no sé si te molestaría pedirle al cochero que nos lleve a ambas hasta la casa…

\- Es peligroso mover a Hermione más con este frío…

\- pero los niños… no puedo dejarlos… miro a Hermione.- a ninguno.

Draco bajo la vista hasta Hermione y sonrió con ternura, era una niña maravillosa tierna, trabajadora… una hermosa mujer que él quería… miro y dijo.- la casa es grande puedes traer a los niños para acá.

\- Draco son 8 niños con edades de los 3 a los 7 años… de verdad que no te molestaría…

\- no, además falta unos días para navidad, quizás así se alegre la casa.

\- tu no celebras navidad, desde la muerte de tu esposa

\- es verdad, pero creo que es hora de cambiar… Hermione estaba dispuesta a todo pro esos niños… mandare a comprar un árbol… adornos… arreglaremos la casa… celebraremos la navidad, tal vez le mande una postal a Potter a Estados Unidos.

Mientras Minerva usaba la red flu para buscar los niños él se quedó con Hermione tenía mucha fiebre y temblaba el doctor les había anunciado que todo dependía de esa noche, él le comenzó hablar pequeñas frases abriendo su corazón completamente, tomo su pequeña mano entre las suyas y las beso, los niños llegaron a la casa con un aire tímido, y sus boquitas abiertas nunca habían estado en una casa tan grande como esa, su elfo domestico les indico donde estaban sus habitaciones, casi ninguno cerraba la boquita eso hizo que Draco sonriera con ternura, estaba cansado las mangas de la camisa estaban remangadas Hermione dormía tranquila la noche la había pasado la fiebre comenzaba a ceder, cuando se reunieron a almorzar les dio la bienvenida a los niños, al verlos comer sonrió todos estaban contentos de no comer avena… pero al pequeña Lucy miraba triste el plato.

\- que pasa no te gusta?

\- está muy rico. Dijo apenas audible

\- entonces?

\- que Santa no sabrá donde estamos… y si es así, no tendremos regalos… la declaración de ella fue suficiente para que los demás niños dejaran de comer… aunque sean guantes y calcetines de lana, yo quería un par nuevo. La directora dice que santa nos deja ropa porque sabe que las necesitamos más que los juguetes…

Draco se agacho hasta la altura de la pequeña… entiendo… pero te digo un secreto… todos callaron… le escribí a santa… les dije que cambiaron de dirección.

Un bello regordete de nombre Andrew hablo.- si? Conoce la dirección de santa?

\- somos viejos amigos… me dijo que este año les daría juguetes porque se portaron muy bien…

\- juguetes?

\- si… solo hay un problema…

\- cual? Le pregunto Lucy…

\- no sabe que juguetes quieren así que me pidió que sus cartas las dejaran debajo del árbol…

\- pero no hay árbol… en su casa no parece que hay navidad…

\- es cierto… pero eso se solucionara… traerán un gran árbol… y muchos adornos…

\- Minera… un gran árbol…

\- lástima que Hermione está enferma… ella siempre hace galletas para adornar el árbol… aunque Andrew se las come…

Sonrió… se sentía renovado… pues Hermione necesita descansar… y no colocaremos galletas no quiero que Andrew tengas un accidente por trepar una silla… si te portas bien le diré a mi elfina que les haga galletas…ahora si me disculpan debo ver cómo sigue Hermione…

Se levantó de la mesa y caminaba hacia la puerta cuando la voz de Lucy lo detuvo.- señor Malfoy… muchas gracias…

\- de nada Lucy…

Hermione dormía tranquilamente la fiebre era casi escasa y el medico estaba complacido a su respuesta al tratamiento… la observo tranquilo… sus hermosos risos estaba esparcida por la almohada y su rostro estaba lleno de paz… respiro profundo y trato de abrir los ojos…

\- tranquila…

\- dónde estoy?

\- eso no importa… necesitas descansar…

\- los niños…

\- ellos están bien… la beso en la mejilla con suavidad… están esperando el árbol de navidad…

\- usted no celebra la navidad…

Apenas escucho la voz que le dijo… ahora sí, Necesito que me enseñes, necesito que me ayudes, debes recuperarte, necesito que la celebres a mi lado, beso sus labios y sonrió…

Respiro profundo… desde muy pequeño la navidad había perdido el significado para él, al igual que Hermione con la diferencia que para ellos como sangres pura, era una pérdida de tiempo, era un Mafoy y ellos no perdían tiempo con esas frivolidades, pero su esposa lo hizo cambiar, se amaban profundamente y estaba seguro que su hijo crecía en un ambiente muy distinto al que fue criado… a lo largo de los años había estado tan preocupado por los ideales, la muerte de su esposa lo hizo alejarse de todos, mirando a la pequeña mujer que reposaba en su cama, entendía lo que le decía a su hijo, amo a su esposa, pero siempre se comportaron fríos como lo que eran, sin embargo con Hermione Granger, no le importaba mandar por el caño todas sus creencias… recordó la cara de los niños al hablarles de santa… escucho ruidos… se levantó luego de asegurarse de que Hermione estaba bien… Al abrirse paso por los pasillos miro desde el extremo de la escalera a los niños impresionados con el gran árbol…

\- es enorme… escucho decir a uno… no se parece en nada al pobre flacucho que Hermione compro…

\- sabes que Hermione lo compro con mucho amor…

\- si lo se… es grande…

\- me gusta… respondió Lucy.- todas esas cajas de que son.

\- adornos…

\- ojala que Hermione se pueda despertar y verlo, de seguro que le gustara… sus ojos subieron para ver a la Directora… se pondrá bien verdad?

\- sí, respondió Draco… desde lo alto de la escalera, los niños se giraron para mirarlo.- hoy despertó y hablo un poco… estaba preocupada por ustedes…

\- despertó… pregunto esperanzada

\- sí, le sonrió… no hablo mucho… luego se volvió a dormir… al llegar a bajo… creo que deberíamos adornar la casa así cuando podrán escribir sus cartas a santa.

\- recuerden que no podemos pedir regalos muy costosos… hay muchos niños que necesitan… les dijo Lucy a los niños que asintieron con una sonrisa…

Era increíble como Hermione habían hecho que esos niños fueran amables, sinceros, y a pesar de su pobreza muy dulces mirando la necesidad de otro antes que la de ellos… sonrió es que acaso no era eso la navidad… Hermione se lo había dicho… una época de dar amor sin esperar recibir nada a cambio, decidió quedarse con los niños un momento mientras Minerva le daba una vuelta a Hermione… sonrió al ver los niños escoger algunos papeles los más grandes escribían por los más pequeños, Podría la vida darle una oportunidad de volver a ser feliz, Hermione lo perdonaría y aceptaría en su vida, sonrió al imaginarse a un pequeño malfoy corriendo por la casa, le indico a los niños en donde dejar las cartas y subió… Hermione estaba comiendo un poco de sopa aún estaba débil pero estaba seguro que el día de navidad podría ver la cara de sus niños sonrientes al abrir sus juguetes…se acercó a la cama

\- me alegra verte comer Hermione…

\- señor Malfoy… gracias…

\- no… llámame Draco…

\- no es correcto…

\- si lo es… tenemos muchos años conociéndonos, además no será bien visto que me trates de señor

\- no entiendo

\- será una sorpresa… ahora come hemos pasado 24 horas muy preocupados por ti… debes recuperarte si quieres celebrar navidad…

\- navidad? Beso su frente y sonrió… cuando miro a la directora ella solo bajo la vista y sonrió

Con el pasar de los días Hermione se recuperaba, en la mañana de navidad se sentía un débil, en su cama había una bonita dormilona y una bata en color rosa, pidió que le preparaba un baño caliente, necesitaba sentirse bonita ese día aunque estaba preocupada Draco llevaba dos días que no la visitaba… ya se había acostumbrado a sus conversaciones su beso fugases al despedirse, besos que hacían que el corazón se le acelerara a mas no poder… el día de la cena había estado algo callado, solo había sonreído… no la había dejado bajar… eso la tenía triste, pero aun así… se bañó y se colocó algo del suave perfume que usaba, estaba peinándose cuando entraron los niños…

\- Hermione es navidad… crees que santa nos dejó regalos…

\- claro… ustedes son los niños más amables y buenos que hay…

La puerta se abrió y apareció Draco con una bata larga y negra una taza de café en la mano.- creo que deben bajar hay algo abajo que les pertenece… los niños salieron corriendo… lo vio sonreír… son maravillosos…

\- si… Draco… si quieres que nos marchemos… yo ya estoy mejor…

\- me encanta tu pelo… deberías tenerlo así siempre… suelto…

\- no me escuchaste…

\- me alegra que te quedara bien la bata… la tomo en sus brazos… bajemos hay chocolate caliente y dulces para todos… feliz navidad cariño…

\- pero…

El camino por el pasillo hasta las escaleras Hermione abrió los ojos cuando vio los adornos el gran árbol… los regalos… los niños buscando… tienes la misma expresión de los niños cuando vieron todo adornado…

\- pero… quien…

\- los niños ayudaron a adornar la casa… cada uno de los elfos, nunca los vi tan alegres… ni cuando les pago, sonrió al verla sonrojarse

\- juguetes!

\- sí, preciosa, juguetes… también están las cosas que tejiste junto con Minerva… tu sueño de navidad se cumplió…

\- gracias… le dio un beso en la mejilla… mire sus caritas… están tan felices…

\- vamos… cuando la dejo en el sillón Hermione reía a mas no poder muñecas… trenes… camiones… colores… hojas… para dibujar… trompos… un abrigo precioso para Minerva, guantes, ropa nueva para los niños… miro a Draco quien se sentó a su lado… Feliz Navidad Hermione…

\- feliz navidad Draco… gracias… tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad

Se miraron a los ojos el bajo su mirada a sus labios… la acerco y la beso con ternura… los niños guardaron silencio hasta que Lucy se le escapo una pequeña risita… Hermione se enrojeció a mas no poder mientras se separaba de Draco… él le tomo el rostro y le dio un delicado beso…

\- toma esto es para ti…

Ella lo abrió y vio que era un anillo con un gran diamante y estaba rodeado de pequeñas esmeraldas.- pero…

Él le quito el anillo… y se arrodillo… Te casarías conmigo.

\- yo… se llevó la mano a la boca… no… se…

Él sonrió.- has llegado para cambiar mi vida, me has enseñado muchas cosas, este anillo ha estado por muchos años en mi familia, has recuperado al hombre que una vez fui y lo has transformado, solo quiero verte sonreír, me recordaste porque hay que celebrar la navidad… además de que me enseñaste que amar es querer sin esperar nada a cambio…

\- me amas?

\- desde el primer día, me fue muy difícil comprender que me enamoraron estos ojos que me miran llenos de lágrimas de felicidad, verdad?

\- oh… si…

\- te casarías conmigo?

\- si…

Le coloco el anillo recibieron las felicitaciones de todos, la beso con suavidad y la sentó en sus piernas, reposo su cabeza en el pecho mientras los niños jugaban con todo lo que habían recibido, cuando se sintió algo cansada el la tomo en sus brazos… y la llevo a la cama

\- vamos necesitas descasar… aunque estas bien aún estas débil…

\- me parece un sueño…

\- no lo es pequeña… y si lo es no quiero despertar, nos casaremos en 3 días…

\- 3 días…

\- si… hemos esperado mucho tiempo…

\- Draco… nunca pensé…

\- shhh… Mañana vendrán a tomarte las medidas…

\- medidas?

\- traje de novia… ya lo demás está listo…

\- por eso no venias?

\- me extrañaste, ella asintió con timidez- me siento complacido, ven ahora acuéstate, la miro y vio que sonreía .-porque sonríes?

\- es un cuento que contare a mis hijos… y ellos a sus hijos…

\- un hermoso cuento de navidad…

\- si…

\- mami que paso después…

Le sonrió de nuevo a su hija.- Después de navidad y en víspera del año nuevo se casaron fue la boda más hermosa vista en la ciudad… se quedó pensativa un rato mirando a su prima… en realidad en esta ciudad surgieron dos bodas hermosas… pero yo solo les hablare de esta… la iglesia estaba adornada con muchas flores y rosas blancas cortesía, la iglesia estaba repleta de muchas personas, el señor Malfoy quería compartir su sueño de felicidad con todos sus amigos.

Viajaron de luna de miel, cuando llegaron aún era de día, en la mansión cerca de la playa, la habitación de los recién casados tenía una gran cama con velos blancos, Draco abrió una ventana y Hermione miro el paisaje marino… hermoso, la brisa la inundo mientras miraba por el balcón

\- así está mejor… cuando sintió que las manos de Draco recorrían los botones de su vestido se giró asustada…

\- aun es de día… no debemos…

\- no quiero esperar… su timidez lo había hecho sonreír al ver su sonrojo, la beso con cuidado mientras seguía ocupado con los botones del hermoso vestido blanco cuando este cayo por su figura contemplo la ropa interior… las medias de seda blanca que se ajustaban a sus piernas el corsé… desato los lazos y los dejando expuesto los senos cubiertos por una camisola de seda los calzones de algodón suave la fue desvistiendo con paciencia y mucha ternura… le quito los zapatos… las medias fue besando sus piernas mientras las iba bajando, Hermione se sentía que le faltaba el aire, luego hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna subió y le quito la camisola y por último los calzones la miro desnuda mientras ella solo se sonrojaba cada vez más… la dejo en la cama la visión era romántica y sensual… mientras él se desvestía la brisa marina entraba a la habitación… se acostó a su lado y comenzó a besar cada parte de su cuerpo… comenzó con la boca fue bajando al cuello mientras sus manos ya acariciaban los senos y la cintura… en que momento había pensado que Hermione era común… era hermosa la piel era suave como la seda… cremosa, era cálida como el mar… saboreo sus senos con calma primero uno y luego el otro… las costillas… su vientre… su intimidad… ella se sentía tensa… su cuerpo se arqueaba… a medida que las caricias de él aumentaban… sentía que humedad nueva en su interior… cuando estuvo preparada él le separo las piernas y con palabras tiernas entro en ella… y la hizo su mujer fue maravillosos estar en la tarde mirando el cuerpo de Hermione amoldado al suyo… ella descansaba en su hombro con una mano en su pecho mientras el tenia las piernas entrelazadas con las de ella… cuando ella abrió los ojos él le estaba acariciando el brazo…

\- Llevas mucho tiempo despierto?

\- algo… le sonrió… al ver que ella se sonrojaba al notar su mirada.- por qué tan roja amor?

\- por la forma en que me miras…

\- pensaba…

\- en qué?

\- Todos los días que me decía a mi mismo que eras una mujer comun… que no habia atractivo en ti.

\- en serio?

\- si mi amor…

\- contra mí?

\- si… eres muy hermosa, a pesar de tu sencilles de tu falta de maquillaje y ropa, hermosa, cada dia me enamoraba tu forma de ser dulce… tierna… amable… cada día me sonreías a pesar de mi mal humor, decía muchas cosas de ti porque no quería reconocer como me afectabas… cuando te vi en la cena de los Nott, me sentí tan impactado que no supe cómo reaccionar…

En serio? Pregunto con una sonrisa…

\- luego me dijeron que serias buena… su semblante se endureció… no podía soportar la idea de que otro hombre pusiera las manos sobre ti, eras mía, me perteneces, la beso… eres mía…

\- completamente… tuya

El tiempo le dio la bendición de un pequeño varón que llamaron Scorpius quien creció rodeado de amor, Zabini con fu familia los visitaban, la navidad nunca sería la misma la mesa cada año se llenaba de alegría y dicha… los años pasaron los niños crecieron y fueron estudiando casándose… formando sus familias… haciendo que la casa se llenara de dicha y alegría cada año… a pesar de la edad siempre había en la mirada anciana de Draco el mismo amor que sentía por Hermione cuando eran jóvenes… el mismo encanto… y ella le devolvía la misma mirada dulce y tierna… aun luego de tantos años sus hijos… se reunían en la casa Malfoy para celebrar frente al gran árbol… la navidad

Sonrió con ternura… ellos fueron muy felices, tuvieron a Abraxas que era el meno menor de Scorpius Malfoy, se amaron muchísimo… vivieron para siempre felices…

\- uno de sus hijos se llamaba como el abuelito Abraxas

\- si… ahora a dormir…

\- mama… si pequeña?

\- es la historia de la bisabuela Malfoy… por ella te llamaron así…

\- miro los ojos de su hija… si amor, es la historia de los bisabuelos Malfoy, aunque yo era una Weasley hasta que me case con tu papa

\- es bonita… yo quiero un amor así…

\- lo tendrás… y así como la abuelita me contaba la historia… tu contaras, a tus hijos…

\- Hermione… vamos… la llamo su esposo

\- duerme bebe… beso a su hija y salió…

\- el mismo cuento…

\- si amor… sabes que les encanta…

\- pasa de generación en generación… la beso acariciando el vientre de su esposa…

\- Amor, siempre habrá una Hermione y un Malfoy que por coincidencia o por destino… le sonrió… inspiren un cuento en navidad…

Fin


End file.
